


He Sets Kenma's Heart On Fire

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Damn, he's hot<em>. Kenma thought.</em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is kind of like the daycare fic i wrote (here is the link for it if ya wanna check it out http://archiveofourown.org/works/3546056/chapters/7807079).  
> ♥enjoy, you lovely peoples of the internet! ♥
> 
> i know, i put waaaaaaaay to many hearts in my notes. teehee =P

Kenma was never really into kids. I mean, yes, they were cute, but they weren't his  _thing_ , ya know? Little kids kinda made him uncomfortable, to tell you the truth. So when his best friend, Ennoshita, called him and asked him if he could fill in for Asahi at the daycare center he owns, Kenma wasn't too thrilled. But it wasn't like he could turn down his best friend, so he reluctantly agreed. Little did he know that that was one of the best choices he'd ever made.

\--

Kenma glanced around his room in search of a pair of clean socks. He looked under the pile of sketches he'd doodled during a hour-long conversation with his mother (for the record, she'd called him first) and finally found a pair. He rushed to his car and headed to the daycare center. He showed up five minutes late (typical Kenma), and Ennoshita had to hurry through the instructions and the tour around the place. "Tadashi and Yaku here as well, so if you have any questions, you can ask them. They both know the kids really well, so if you forget the kids' names, just ask them. Thanks again, Kenma."

"It's fine." Kenma said. He headed into the game room. A little redhead and his sister immediately ran up to him. "Hi! I'm Shouyou, and that's my little sister, Natsu. Who are you? Are you new here? Do you like volleyball?"

"Um. Yes to all of those questions." Kenma answered, feeling a little nervous. Tadashi, one of the workers, came over from breaking up a fight between a tall and scowling boy and an equally tall blonde, who were fighting over the volleyball. "Hi, I'm Tadashi. That's Yaku." He said, extending one hand and using the other to point to a boy with dusty blonde hair cleaning up the snack table. "I'm Kenma." He said, shaking Tadashi's hand. "Oi! Shouyou! Tobio! Give the ball to me. Honestly, they're nuts for the volleyball. We play it sometimes at the park nearby. Do you play?" Tadashi asked, taking the ball from Tobio and Shouyou. "I'm a setter. Used to play for Nekoma. You?"

"I'm a wing spiker and a pinch server. Yaku plays for Nekoma too." 

"Nice!" Kenma said, nodding. "We're going to a take a field trip to the park today, actually. It's kinda like their reward for being good. Wanna come?" 

"Sure. Sounds fun." Kenma agreed. He hadn't played volleyball in _forever_ , and come on, how hard could it be? He was playing against four year-olds. 

 --

Kenma sat down on a bench and downed the rest of his water. Playing against four year-olds _was_  hard. Especially since Tobio had been going beast-mode on him. Tobio plopped down next to Kenma and said, "Wow! You're good! Way better than my dad, anyway. Will you teach me how to set like that? What team did you play on?" He questioned, an excited twinkle in his eyes. "Um, thanks? I guess I can teach you how to set, although I've gotten a bit rusty. I used to play for Nekoma."

"Cool! My dad played for Nekoma! Do you know Kuroo?"

"He wasn't on the team when I started playing, so no."

"That's 'cause he had to quit in his third year because his grades were bad. When did you start playing?"

"Well, I joined the team in my first year. He had probably quit by then."

"Oh." After a couple seconds, he asked, "Can we go now?"

"Um, okay? What do you want me to do?"

"Teach me how to set! Duh." Tobio rolled his eyes and jumped down from the bench. Kenma hastily followed him. Just as he was explaining how he liked to set, two boys emerged from the gym and started walking toward the little daycare group. "Wassup, little peeps?" The short one asked. "Noya? Tanaka?" Kenma asked, recognizing the two. "Yo! Kenma, my man!" Tanaka said, clapping him on the back. "Long time no see!" Noya said. "You know those two nutcases?" Tobio asked. "Yeah. We played a couple matches against Karasuno." Kenma said. "Hey! Who you callin' a nutcase?" Tanaka yelled, pretending to get mad. 

\--

After a good day of playing volleyball and getting to know the little kids, Kenma was getting ready to leave. Shouyou and Natsu had been picked up already by Daichi and Suga, and Tsukki had been picked up by Shimizu and Yachi. As he was putting on his coat, a tall man with long jet black hair walked into the lobby. "Hey Kuroo. Tobio's using the bathroom right now, he'll be out in a second." Ennoshita said, looking up from reading over a registration form. Kuroo nodded and sat down, grabbing a magazine and flipping through it.  _Damn, he's hot_. Kenma thought before mentally slapping himself. He didn't need or want a crush. He was fine, thank you very much. Kenma sat down in a chair across from Kuroo and took out his phone. Just then, Tobio came out of the bathroom. "Tobio! Ready to go?" His dad asked, setting down the magazine. "Yeah. Oh, hi Kenma! Dad, he used to play for Nekoma too! He's way better than you, by the way. He taught me how to set better! You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Yeah?" His dad said, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe we should ask him to come over and teach me a few things." Kuroo teased. But Tobio took it seriously (like he did with anything related to volleyball) and asked Kenma. He was about to say no, but then he took one look at Tobio and it was over. He agreed, and Kuroo and Kenma exchanged phone numbers. Kuroo winked at him before leading his son to the parking lot. Kenma's heart skipped a beat. He sighed. _Looks like I've got a new crush. Great._   


	2. Chapter 2

Kenma had just managed to drag himself out of bed and into the kitchen to make cereal when the screen of his phone lit up and buzzed, announcing that he had gotten a text. Kenma expected it to be from Tadashi or Yaku, telling him when they were free so they could arrange a meeting to play volleyball. Instead, he gets a text from Kuroo (not that he's complaining).

**1 New Message**

**Kuroo Tetsurou, 7:05 AM**

_Are you free around 5 today to practice volleyball? Tobio keeps asking if I had texted you yet, and when I say no he gets mad at me._

Heart pounding, and trying to sound cool, Kenma typed:

**Kuroo Tetsurou, 7:05 AM**

_sure. ~~i'm excited to play some volleyball with Tobio and you!~~_

Kenma tried again.

_sure. can't wait._

Perfect. Simple, not weird, and relatively not stupid. Satisfied, Kenma pressed Send. 

\--

"Fucking hell," Kenma muttered as he searched frantically for his keys. He finally found them under his pillow (why they were under his pillow he had no idea) and hurried to the playground. Kuroo wasn't there yet, so he had some time to kill. Kenma practiced some tosses until he saw a man with unruly hair and a little raven-haired boy approach the park. Tobio ran to Kenma, clenching a volleyball in his hands. "I'm ready for my lesson, Kenma-senpai!" Kuroo chuckled a he came over and chastened, "Don't run across the street, Tobio." Said boy rolled his eyes. Tobio once again declared that he was ready for his lesson, and Kenma nodded. It was a bit awkward at first, because Kenma did't really know how to explain some things because hell, he wasn't a teacher, but Tobio got it. After a good hour of setting to Kuroo, they were feeling pretty tired and hungry. "Hey, want to join us for dinner?" Kuroo asked. "Sure." Kenma replied coolly, although on the inside he was freaking and and his heart getting a fluttery. 

Kenma walked to his car and was about to put the key into the ignition when Kuroo lightly tapped the window. "Tobio wants to ride with you because he says you are "his senpai and he wants to ride with you because you are cooler," quote unquote. "I'm a bit surprised you would trust a person you knew for about an hour to drive you son to an address the stranger doesn't know." Kenma said, a grin tugging at his lips. 

"Yeah, but Tobio really wanted-"

"So can I ride with you or not?" Tobio interjected, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. 

"Oh, yeah sure. We could all ride together. That way you can give me directions." Kenma said, unlocking the car doors. Kuroo slid into the passenger seat and Tobio sat in the back, beaming. Kenma tried hard not to beam too.

\--

Kuroo's apartment was clean and tidy, unlike Kenma's. He gestured for him to sit down while he made dinner, and Tobio joined him on the couch. "Tell me how you got into volleyball, Kenma-senpai!" Tobio exclaimed excitedly. Not used to talking this much, he stumbled over his words as he said that he first got into volleyball when a childhood friend of his encouraged him to try it. "We took a volleyball summer camp together, and we both really liked it so we joined the team in our first year of middle school." Kenma finished, just as Kuroo told Tobio to set the table and to "not bother the guest". Tobio humphed but trudged off to set the table, muttering how he wasn't bother the guest, and that Kuroo was being ridiculous. Kuroo chuckled and said to Kenma, "He gets sassier and more scowl-y by the day." He gave Kenma a mug filled with water. "Oh, thanks!." He said, accepting the mug and attempting to take a sip. But I guess sitting next to a incredibly hot guy must've made him nervous because he spilled a bit of water on himself. "Shit," he muttered. "Oh jeez, sorry. Can't say that around Tobio."

"It's cool. I once said "fuck", and he heard me. It was bad." Kuroo laughed. "My wife hated it when I swore. But, ah, she left me a couple years ago so now I can swear whenever I want. Well, at least when Tobio is not around." Kenma nodded. "Anyway, dinner is ready."

Dinner turned out to be pretty good. Tobio kept bombarding Kenma with questions, some not even related to volleyball. "Do you have a girlfriend?" Tobio asked, stuffing rice into his mouth. "I have a boyfriend?" Kenma answered, and he could've sworn he saw Kuroo slump the tiniest bit in his seat. "Well, I used to." He added, and Kuroo smiled microscopically. "Ooo, who was it?" Tobio questioned. "Hinata Shouyou. But we decided we were better off as friends." 

"Tobio, stop eating so fast. you're going to choke. And let Kenma eat in peace, okay?" Kuroo interrupted, patting Tobio's knee. "Sorry," Kuroo said apologetically to Kenma. "Oh, no, it's fine." He replied. "By the way, the food is really good. i haven't had such a good meal in forever."

Kuroo beamed.

After helping Kuroo wash the dishes- _no, no. You're the guest. I can wash the dishes. It's fine._ \- Kenma got ready to go home, putting on his coat and grabbing his keys. "Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. We should get together more often."

Yeah. We should."

"Call me when you're free."

"Okay. Bye. Thanks again."

\--

Kenma couldn't sleep that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i'm making kags to peppy. also, kuroo is a dad. how do you feel about this kuroo?
> 
>  
> 
> HAVE A FANTABULOUS SUMMER!!!!  
> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
